


Funny Meeting You Here...

by LoonyLovelyLuna



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad!Astoria, Drarry, M/M, bad!ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLovelyLuna/pseuds/LoonyLovelyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy was walking down Diagon Alley with his son when he bumps into someone. Someone he thought he'd put in his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Meeting You Here...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154217) by mizorekibishi. 



> This one-shot was inspired by a pic in the Facebook group "Drarry Lovers United". URL to the post is listed.

 

Funny Meeting You Here....

_ Bump _

Draco staggered a bit, clutching tighter to the small bundle of child he had in his arms.

"I'm  sorr  - Potter?"

"Malfoy?" Harry stared, surprised at seeing Malfoy again. Malfoy with a small child clinging to him, as his own was to him. Malfoy, who was starting to blush.

"Sorry about that, Potter, my mind was elsewhere," moving to walk past Harry, he nodded regally, willing the thrice-damned blush to  _go away _ .

"No harm done," Potter shifted the child in his arms and held out his hand.

Draco stopped dead, his head whipping up so fast, his neck made several popping sounds.  He  stared at Harry for a few long moments before reaching out his hand and shaking the one offered.

The Gryffindor smiled. "James and I were about to go get some ice cream. Would you like to come along and maybe catch up?"

At the mention of his name and ice cream, 2-year-old James Sirius Potter pulled his head from his father's neck, where he'd been shyly hiding, and squealed "Ice ceam !"

Draco chuckled at the adorable miniature Potter, and looked up at Harry. "Catch up?" he questioned, amusement lacing his tone.

"Yeah," now it was Harry's turn to blush. "At the end of it all we were on fairly good speaking terms and then - life just happened, I guess," his tone indicating that much more than "just life" had happened in the four years since Voldemort's defeat.

"Fairly good speaking terms" translated into constantly being in each other's company for six months after the demise of the Dark Lord. Never mind that it was because they were in a safe house due to multiple attempts on their lives. Draco had had Harry all to himself for  _s_ _ix whole months_. Then the Weasley family came and reclaimed him. And four years had gone past before seeing him again.

Draco couldn't really work himself up to be mad about it - how could he? It's not like he had tried to make contact, either. Besides, knowing what was expected of him when he was done with the safe house, it was better to forget Potter and how much he loved him - but now he was free. Free to pursue whatever he wanted. _Whoever_ he wanted.

Draco would have been surprised at how closely Harry's thoughts were running along the same lines as his. After the safe house, Harry went through with the plans made before. He married Ginny and went about life and forgot about Malfoy. Except, he couldn't forget. He couldn't forget the way he smelled right out of the shower. Couldn't forget the way his lip curved when he smirked and how sexy it was. Couldn't forget how Draco's eyes lit up when he laughed. It was beautiful.

Draco smirked, making Harry wonder if he'd somehow read his thoughts. "Sure - Harry. I think it's high time Scorpius was introduced to the wonders of ice cream."

At that, the tiny replica of Draco popped his head up and looked at his father questioningly. "Ice ceam ?"

Which made James jump in Harry's arms, Harry scrambling to keep him there, while clapping and crowing, "Ice ceam!!"

Scorpius startled at the other little boy's cry, not having been around other children, then broke into bright giggles, clapping his hands clumsily and shrieking, "Ice ceam!!"

Draco looked at Harry with tears in his eyes, but smiling widely.

"Come on, let's go to Fortescue's," Harry led the way, giving Draco a moment to control his emotions.

When he sat down after taking their order up front, however, he was again witness to Draco's teary grin.

"Draco -?" Harry started to question, but the Slytherin shook his head while wiping his eyes.

"This the first time I have ever seen Scorpius smile, laugh, babble," pointing at the two boys happily babbling at each other. He sighed. "I wanted to make sure that he was raised differently than I was raised. The way I wish I had been raised. My ex-wife had other ideas, Pureblood ways that should no longer be in practice. I could not watch her treat him the way my parents treated me, so I left, and I took him with me. She has not seen him since he was 15 months old."

"That's a difficult situation to have to deal with," Harry agreed, nodding to the server as two tiny dishes of vanilla were set next to the hot fudge sundaes that the two wizards had ordered.

"What about you? How's your wife?" Draco prayed to all the Gods and Merlin that he'd been able to keep the envy out of his voice.

Harry swallowed and sighed. Surely that wasn't  _j_ _ealousy _ in the blond's voice? Harry's heart sped up at the thought.

"Ginny and I divorced, it was final six months ago. I have sole custody of James."

_ I must not jump for joy_, Draco thought to himself. "I'm sorry to hear that, Harry. That has to be rough."

Harry snorted. "Yeah. After finding her in a compromising position with her team's Keeper, she has the _nerve_ to go to the  _Prophet _ and publish an interview about how I was - how did she put it?" he snorted again. "Oh, yeah. A 'poncy shirt-lifter who couldn't satisfy any woman," he sighed. "I had the whole affair of hers on a series of Memory Cubes, and with the way she talked about me and our child in the 'special interviews' she gave to the  _Prophet_ , I fought for, and won, full custody. She hasn't even tried to see him since."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Although on a  _much _ smaller scale, I know what it's like to have your ex-wife tell anyone that will listen that you're gay," he chuckled darkly. "Unfortunately for them all, it was true."

Harry grinned at Draco before breaking into laughter. "Yeah, for me, too."

"Really?" Draco seemed genuinely surprised. "When did you first figure it out?"

Harry blushed bright red, played with his ice cream a bit, and mumbled something unintelligible.

Draco, who had been fussing with the boys and their ice cream, turned back to Harry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

"I said, it was while we were at the safe house," his face was burning by now, and with the way Draco was staring at him, he wished the Earth would just open up and swallow him whole.

"Me, too," was  _not_  the nearly-whispered confession that Harry had expected to hear.

"Really?!" asked a stunned Harry.

"Really," nodded Draco. "Was - was it - oh, Merlin...."

"It was you," stated Harry . "In that six months I got to know you so much better than I thought I ever would," he smiled at the gobsmacked expression on the Malfoy heir's face. "There were more than a few times I wanted to kiss you, but we'd gotten to be such good friends, I didn't want to ruin it by coming on to you."

"Potter," he muttered under his breath, mock-glaring at the Gryffindor. "Do you have  _any _ idea how many of my wank fantasies started out with you walking up and kissing me?" he smirked at Harry. "Only all of them," he finished, giving him a saucy wink.

Harry was just about to lean over and kiss Draco Malfoy, public be  _damned_ , when James banged his tiny plastic dish on the table and announced, "Done!"

Scorpius, too, was done with his treat, and so, followed James' example, giggling madly when his Daddy dove for him.

" _Damn_!" Draco swore under his breath.

"I second that," laughed Harry. "Were you on your way somewhere before I waylaid you with ice cream and catching up?"

Draco shook his head. "We were on our way back to the public Floo when we bumped into each other," he just couldn't seem to keep that smirk from his lips tonight. Harry stared at them for a moment.

"Well, then, how about you two come back to our place?" Harry smiled brightly. "I can make us some dinner later," he cajoled. "And I have an extra crib shrunken and stored in the nursery, if it gets to be too late, and Scorpius needs to sleep," by now they were standing face-to-face, with their children in their arms. Harry reached for Draco's hand and threaded their fingers together. "I just really don't want this to end."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand, and pulled him from the ice cream shop.

"Come on, Potter. I don't know how to get to your place."

Harry chuckled and, hand-in-hand, showed Draco the way home.

_ Fin _


End file.
